


Пять первых раз

by Bek_SB



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Первые разы, когда Тендо и его любимые К-ученые спят вместе во всех возможных комбинациях.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Tendo Choi/Newton Geiszler, Tendo Choi/Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 3





	Пять первых раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five First Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650811) by [slightly_oblivvyous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous). 



Тендо и Ньют впервые спят вместе после огромной вечеринки. Они оба пьяны, и хотят просто приятно провести время без обязательств. Ньют приглашает Тендо к себе, но внутрь они так и не попадают. Вместо этого они врезаются в стену рядом с нужной дверью, но также рядом с дверью Германна. Германн выходит, чтобы накричать на них, ведь они ведут себя как подростки с гормонами вместо мозгов. Затем он ведет себя соответствующе единственному ответственному взрослому и заставляет их успокоиться и выпить воды, и потом они засыпают на футоне Ньюта. Они просыпаются с куда меньшей головной болью, чем заслуживают, а Германн на следующий день находит коробку качественного мела и бутылку вина рядом со своей дверью.

Ньют и Германн спят вместе впервые в конце миссии по перевозке остатков кайдзю. Они застревают в потрепанном временем отеле, который, видимо, не обслуживает семьи. Германн слишком экономный, чтобы позволить им разориться на две комнаты, а Ньют слишком упертый, чтобы позволить хоть одному из них спать на полу. Так что они засыпают отвернувшись друг от друга на разных сторонах кровати, а при пробуждении нога Ньюта перекинута через ноги Германна, и головой он удобно устроился на плече Германна. Германн кричит на Ньюта за нарушение его личного пространства, а Ньют кричит на Германна за его нелепые требования к подсознанию Ньюта, и они оба кричат друг на друга, потому что так они общаются. Ни один из них не признает, что в ту ночь они спали лучше за долгое время в последние годы.

Германн и Тендо спят вместе через три дня после очередной атаки, и оба существуют исключительно на кофеине и адреналине последние 38 часов. Тендо приносит Германну поднос забитый едой и говорит ему, что Германн, конечно, не должен прекращать работать, но определенно должен съесть хоть что-нибудь. Германн игнорирует его, пока Тендо не засыпает на диване в лаборатории под стаккато мела по доске. Он просыпается и обнаруживает Германна, задремавшего на диване рядом. Его нога опирается на колено Тендо. Германн извиняется, говорит, что не осознавал, насколько на самом деле устал, и ему просто надо было дать отдых ноге, и колено Тендо оказалось удобно. Тендо убеждает его, что не имеет ничего против, он просто рад, что Германн поспал. Но Германн не оставляет тему, пока Тендо не обещает присоединиться к нему за завтраком.

Все вместе они спят впервые посреди дня. У Ньюта случается паническая атака, так что Тендо обнимает его за плечи, чтобы согреть и дать ощущение надежности, а Германн рядом успокаивающе говорит с ним на их родном немецком. Они успокаивают его достаточно, чтобы он смог с их помощью добраться до своей комнаты. Но затем Ньют не отпускает их, и им не остается ничего, кроме как лечь по обе стороны от него на узкой кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, и обнимать, пока он не заснёт. Потом Германн и Тендо обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию и их будущее, пока не засыпают тоже.

Когда они впервые спят вместе как бойфренды, всё проходит фантастически. Ньют не затыкается о случившемся в любую подходящую и нет минуту. Тендо ничего не говорит, но улыбается как Чеширский кот, если кто-нибудь спрашивает. И Германн кажется совершенно отстраненным, но ровно до момента, когда Тендо облизывает губы, и Германн краснеет прямо перед Пентакостом. Пентакост вскидывает бровь, и делает комплимент логистическим решениям Тендо.


End file.
